


非典型布鲁克林往事

by NoJoy



Category: marvel/
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-10-12 11:01:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20563205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoJoy/pseuds/NoJoy





	非典型布鲁克林往事

“Steve，你不能总是这样。”

Bucky. Barnes嘴角还残余有浓浊的液体，眼角还挂着两颗泪珠，他如是要求九头蛇队长道。

后者上一秒刚把自己的大家伙从翘着屁股，蹲着自己身下的棕发男人的嘴中抽出来，发出“啵”的一声响。

Bucky终于得空深深喘了一口气，湿漉漉的绿色眼睛略带愤怒的瞪着这个俯视着自己笑的人，躲过他拿着手中肉棒在自己鼻尖的轻蹭，铁臂用力支撑自己跳了起来，准备给他一拳。

Steve轻而易举的裹住他的拳头，往某个地方一转，那条金属手臂立即失去了力量，Bucky瞬时扑进他的怀里。

他对这具身体的每一个部位都再清楚不过了，Steve无比喜欢这种掌控一切的感觉——特别是对自己的布鲁克林小熊。更何况他的胳膊还是自己安上去的。

哦，Steve理解他莫名的愤怒，毕竟每个刚洗完脑的超级士兵都会有情绪不稳定的情况。而且，不温和稳定的情绪会让他的身体更敏感。

“我要进去了，宝宝。”Steve把他压在身下，叫出自己为他起的床上特有称号。可怜的弹簧床立即为两个超级士兵恶狠狠的动作哀嚎。

Bucky被压的动弹不得，而两只手臂又没有力气，只能用身体急躁的扭动，企图脱离桎梏。Steve感觉身上被他磨得起了火，于是抽出自己埋在他体内的手指，直接换上更大的东西。

Bucky的身体猛的弹起，红嘟嘟的唇瓣大开，叫出的单音节听起来有些尖锐，他双手开始努力的推搡Steve，对已经开始律动的Steve来说，显然非常不配合。

Steve直接用一只有力的手握住了他脆弱暴露的脖颈，像床上压去，嘴角微微上扬，感受着身下的人因突然失去氧气而紧张的把他裹得更紧，那种美妙的感觉。毕竟，他的情绪也不是时刻稳定的。

“啊……哈啊……”Bucky的手放弃了对Steve的攻击，转而抓住了他掐住自己脖子的手臂，体内绷紧的穴肉正被长官大力的操开，整个小穴变得越来越软，他的腰不由自主的迎合着操动上下摆动，一双长腿以不可思议的柔韧度盘在Steve身上。

Steve戳了戳他的小洞，被自己强行撑开撑大的地方，软的不像话，却又紧紧裹着他的肉棒，像不愿意放开棒棒糖的小嘴。他又塞进去一根手指。

Bucky瞬间发出一声哭叹，无力的左臂抱紧了Steve掐着自己的手臂，像溺水的人抓住唯一的浮木。

“别这样……啊……Steve，已经很，深了……”

九头蛇队长俯视着Bucky. Barnes涨红的脸，腰身难耐的扭着，右臂因为被自己废掉力量而丝毫动不了，或许他想用铁做的冰凉的手指揉揉自己胸前挺起的粉色小豆，又或者想握着翘立的小阴茎上下撸动。看看，这可怜的小Bucky随着自己猛烈的顶撞而一晃一晃，却得不到安慰，只好自己吐出些单薄的液体，小蘑菇头显得更润更红。

好吧。Steve钢铁熔铸的心脏突然被烧红烧软了，某种建立在掌控快感基础上的怜惜油然而生。

他同时撤下了两条让他的Bucky窒息般快乐并痛苦的手臂，松开他的脖子；抽出已经挤进小穴的两根手指，都弯起来撑在了Bucky的肩膀两侧，整个身体伏下去，几乎和Bucky肌肉相贴。

“我还能更深一点，小鹿仔，你想要吗？”Steve的腰也随身体上提，粗大的肉棒就几乎完全嵌进Bucky的身体，Bucky尖叫，双腿徒然夹紧。

他的长官将一只手插进他细密的发丝，垫到他脑后，另一只手与他十指相缠，Bucky半眯含泪的双眼，看着Steve的蓝眸越来越近，最后蓝色覆盖了他的视野，像一片天空，里面映出一丝绿色。

他闭上眼睛，主动去亲吻他的天空。

Steve回吻，随即动作变得凶狠。不容抗拒的在他体内冲撞——并且及其照顾屁股里的前列腺，把他所有的细碎的喘声都磨碎在两人唇间。

九头蛇队长看起来应该是温柔的，如果他没有翻来覆去的操他；撸着Bucky的小肉棒，哄着他射了三次，又给自己口了两次的话。

Bucky最后昏昏沉沉的睡了，Steve帮他清理身体，三根手指塞进被操得一塌糊涂的小穴，轻轻扭着转着，把里面自己留下的浓液弄出来。Bucky闷哼一声，回复力量的铁臂抓住枕头一角，硬生生将枕头扯烂，轻软的羽毛撒在他红潮未消的脸旁。他刚刚成为超级战士，还控制不好铁臂的力量。

Steve面无表情的注视着Bucky并不安分的睡颜，暴戾褪去，他终于亲吻小鹿仔的指尖：

“对不起，Bucky，不该让你射这么多次。”

然后他抽出手指，把上面的浊液抹在Bucky胸前被吸肿的乳珠上。

“下次应该拿什么东西把你堵起来。”

他收敛自己的笑，把羽毛撒在Bucky的侧脸上，又不舍的盯着他沉沉呼吸起伏的胸膛看，目光再一直下滑，到腰上，屁股上……他把鹿仔的身体吻了个遍。最后Steve在Bucky大腿根几近掐着的摸了一把，终于把军绿色的棉被盖在他身上。

Steve Rogers穿上制服打开房门，九头蛇的标志盘踞在他的胸口上，在雪夜的白色中闪着红光。

西伯利亚的鹅毛大雪飘飘扬扬，冰冷而干爽的味道蹿进Steve的鼻腔，他突然感觉又回到了三个月前，在布鲁克林的那个小酒馆，耳边回荡着圣诞歌的旋律，唱诗班正在吟唱，大兵们拿军饷赌博，一个人从他身后搭上他的肩膀，暖烘烘，醉醺醺的松子酒味裹挟了他。

Steve.Rogers在那天，一转身，遇到了James .Buchanan.Barnes.


End file.
